I Need A Favour
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: Aria sat on her throne in Afterlife contemplating. Rumour had it that the dead human SPECTRE Commander Shepard was alive and kicking and making her way towards Omega. Rated for one swear word in the AN and because ... Well ... Anything with Aria in it deserves to be M right?


So I was sat down thinking, If Aria is a thousand years old, then I need to do a one-shot about it, and then I thought, If Aria is the queen of Omega and you don't fuck with Aria, then why did she let Shepard have so much leeway on her station, and so this one-shot was born.

I do not own Mass Effect.

I Need A Favour?

Aria sat on her throne in Afterlife contemplating. Rumour had it that the dead human SPECTRE Commander Shepard was alive and kicking and making her way towards Omega. Aria was tempted to refuse her access to the large space station, but then remembered the call she had received only a few days previously.

* * *

"Aria, there's an Asari on vid call, she said that if you don't talk to her then you're an anthropocentric bag of dicks," A Batarian announced and Aria sighed.

"Alright Anto, I'll take it in my quarters," she rose from her throne and walked down the step, "Liselle, look after the place until I return," She threw over her shoulder.

Aria made her way through Afterlife towards an elevator that only she and her daughter Liselle could access. The only thought to go through her head as the lift sped upwards was 'Why is she calling now?' She stepped into her quarters and headed straight for her holographic vid caller. She typed a few commands into her Omni-tool and waved it once, activating the call. A blue figure shimmered into being.

"Well, well, well," Aria drawled, "If it isn't little Aethyta. Why are you calling? I thought associating with me was bad for your image or something."

"Oh, come on! You're not gonna hold that over me are ya? We all do crazy and stupid thing for the ones we love. Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Aethyta's raspy voice came from over the call.

"It's a start," Aria grumbled, "Still it's been two centuries since 'Nezzy' told you to cut all ties with me, and you haven't even been with her for the last one."

"I know okay, I was an ass, I blindly did whatever she told me, and in the end I was the one left with a broken heart. I'm sorry okay; can we get along again?" Aria crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Why now?" She asked, looking at the younger Asari suspiciously.

"I just thought that two hundred years had been long enough to not talk to my sister," Aria raised an eyebrow and stayed silent until Aethyta cracked, "Okay, fine, I need a favour!" Aria smirked.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, "Alright then, tell me what the favour is and then I'll decide if I'll do it."

"Well, you know that Nezzy had a kid … and that I'm the father," Aethyta began.

"Of course I know," Aria interrupted, "I'm not stupid and I did keep tabs on you. She was pregnant and you were both happy one minute, then she up and left you breaking your heart in the process, you see this is why I don't form emotional attachments." It was Aethyta's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Apart from your daughter of course," Aria's eyes widened before narrowing again.

"How did you know?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I've been keeping tabs on you too sis," Aethyta chucked, "and the only person you were as watchful over as young Liselle was me." Aria sighed.

"Can we move this along; I do have a station to run. What does this favour have to do with the illustrious Dr Liara T'Soni?"

"Look, I know you already met her, so you probably already know that she was completely in love with Commander Shepard, no idea why," Aethyta added under her breath, "I have my sources and they tell me that Shepard's alive. I know that Liara also has sources and that she know that Shepard is alive. We both know that Shepard is on her way to Omega. My favour is this, allow Shepard to do what she has to do and for the love of the Goddess, whatever you do, don't kill her."

"Why do you care so much?" Aria was genuinely interested.

"About Shepard? I don't. I do care about my daughter, even if she doesn't know me from a hole in the ground." Aethyta sighed, "For some reason I can't explain Liara loves the woman, and as much as I hate to admit it, that woman made Liara happy, so they will have my support. Wouldn't you do anything for your daughter's happiness?" Aria was quiet as she pondered the situation. This was family, even if they hadn't technically been like the regular family. Also, having the great Commander Shepard as a friend rather than an enemy might be good in the long run.

"Very well," Aria said eventually with an air of reluctance, "I will allow Shepard access to Omega and I won't interfere as long as she follows Omega's one rule. Hell, I'll even give her any information she needs, but she will owe me, as will you."

"I can live with that," Aethyta shrugged. Aria checked her Omni-tool.

"Listen, I have to get back down to the club, you should visit some time. I'll see you around." Aria reached for the end call button on her Omni-tool.

"See ya sis, and Aria," Aria stilled her hand and looked back up, "thanks." Aria nodded before ending the call.

* * *

"Hey Aria, the ship 'Normandy' SR-2 is requesting permission to dock, should I tell them to go away?" an eager Batarian asked.

"No Garka," She shook her head, "tell them to dock near Afterlife and then send Moklan to meet them. Tell him to send them to me immediately." Garka nodded and hurried to do Aria's bidding.

Aria stood up from her throne and spun around to watch Afterlife. Omega. Her Omega.

Footsteps were soon heard behind her and she smirked.

"That's close enough."

* * *

So what do you think?


End file.
